The Small Molecule Screening and Synthesis Facility (SMSSF) provides UWCCC members with access to high throughput screening (HTS) instrumentation, chemical and RNAi libraries, synthetic chemistry, computational molecular modeling, virtual screening and expert staff. These are all critical activities for early stage discovery of new anti-cancer drugs. By providing infrastructure and expertise that is not available in individual member laboratories, the SMSSF enables UWCCC members to initiate and implement projects focused on the discovery and development of new anti-cancer agents, as well as the characterization of new drug targets. During the past five years, 50 members from seven of the eight Scientific Programs in the UWCCC have used the SMSSF for their research. The data generated at SMSSF has contributed to over 47 publications from UWCCC members and more than 40 funded grants. During the past five years the SMSSF successfully added three new services: screening of a human genome-wide RNAi library, synthetic chemistry for producing analogs or for scale-up and virtual screening.